Dragon Ball Absolution
by HurricaneSoldier
Summary: Videl has to search for a reason to hunt down the murderer plaguing Satan City, but her fears keep her from pursuit; all the while a voice in her head keeps calling her name. While Gohan sets off to high school motivated by his mother, and his own goals. Although he is in the midst of an internal battle of who he is: a scholar, or a warrior. Also Goten and his penguins.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DBZ

Chapter 1

The mist hung around the city clinging to the skyscrapers desperately trying to fight the sun in what would be a losing battle. Videl sat on a stage in the center of the town, City Hall behind her a roaring crowd in front her. Today the world's attention would be focused on her.

_This is too much. _ She knew making this announcement would be widely publicized, but the streets were filled with people and cameras were flashing from all sides, nearly half of the police department was on standby ready to preform crowd control. Reporters spouted off into a camera, smiles always on their faces no matter the filth they were feeding their audience. _This should not be like this I am not the __H__ead of the Free City League after all._ She was seated beside her father Hercule Satan, the Hero who saved the world. The Mayor was in attendance as well as all of the delegates from the League including the Head himself. She sighed noticing that one of the mayor's attendants holding up a sign giving her the go ahead.

She stood her legs shaking a bit sweat began to form on her forehead. _Get a hold of yourself Videl, you've been shot at, for God's sake you can handle this. _She approached the Lectern her fist clenched tight to hide the anxiety she felt at this moment. _I have got to be confident. _She adjusted the microphone and began to speak.

* * *

Gohan stood brushing his teeth, his television turned up so he could hear the speech. Apparently Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule, was going to deliver an important message. Gohan kept up with world events and recently a treaty was signed between the League and South City that incorporates South City as its fifth member. Now only East City, the last of the free cities remained free, remained independent and it would probably stay that way since its allied with Ox Kingdom provides a buffer against the Free Cities. _Those eyes. _ Gohan's thoughts fled from his head as Videl approached the stage; her blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun it was...

Gohan shook those thoughts from his head. _She is nervous, but doesn't she speak in front of people all the time._ It was more than just simple nerves Videl was anxious Gohan knew that feeling all too well. _I wonder what she is going to say. _He had a respect for Videl, she dedicated her life to protecting people, those are people that he respected they would act where he could not and save those that he could not. Gohan plopped on his bed toothbrush hanging from his mouth as Videl began to speak.

* * *

"I started crime fighting just over a year ago. I stopped criminals faster and more efficient than any police offer could even hope to. I quickly, through my exploits, became this City's hero. You all even recognized me as an equal to the man who saved the world, my father." Videl paused for and was met with a roaring applause. "Your affection has humbled me, while your praises made me arrogant. I am forever thankful for this city, allowing me to have such lasting effect on it." She gave another pause, but this time she seemed to try and compose herself. "However, I am foolish" She said solemnly. "I thought that I was helping the city, but in reality I was only causing more harm. I thought by stopping criminals, it would end the violence, or at least decrease it but that is not what happened. Criminals started to grow brasher and Satan City is suffering because of me." Chants broke out trying to argue against what Videl said; she lowered her head in shame but continued her eyes hidden from view. "Please, it is true the rate of murders have doubled since I started. I am breaking this city; my actions have given rise to a new type of criminals. So under the advice of the Free Council I am resigning from my position."

* * *

_That was shocking. _ Gohan now fully dressed in a white button-up shirt and black pants. He planned to take Goten to a brand new zoo the opened up in the outskirts of Satan City. It was the largest Zoo in the world according to reports he read. _At least Goten will have fun. _Goten was seven years old and a replica of his father something that Gohan always enjoyed and dreaded. It was a reminder of what he saved and a reminder of what he has lost. He paused and took one more look at the television, seeing that Head Sala Del Torras was speaking, elaborating on the statement that Videl made. _That is troubling Videl was making a difference in that city I will have to figure out what happened_. He turned off the T.V. and trotted down stairs for breakfast. _Damn, __in the mean time__ that will hurt the stability of Satan City though._

Gohan always had major problems with any instability in the world, it put him on edge. He learned seven years ago that sometimes bad things occurred in order to prevent the bad from becoming worse one must be able to strike back, which is much easier to do when everything is stable.

He reached the bottom of the stairs that opened up to the kitchen which connected to the dining room, in the dining room there were shelves lined with fine china and family pictures. The simple wood table dawned a green cloth etched in gold. The table held a plate of toast and a large bowl of eggs. This was all for Gohan, really it was a modest meal for a saiyan but then again he was only half saiyan. He ate his meal quietly, not wanting to disturb his brother and mother sitting in the living room waiting on him. As he ate his thoughts ran wild at what he just saw. He finished his meal and sat the dishes in the sink, and walked into the living room.

* * *

Videl was crying. She thought she was done with tears, but today she did not even try to fight them. She let them flow freely. Today she gave up something she loved, the thrill of helping people, their adoration, the confidence in knowing she was there to help those who needed it, truly Videl gave up a part of herself, a part that she would miss dearly.

She did it to save people though. Over the past few months, there have been a string of murders that were sweeping the city. These serial murders had a common pattern; the victims' skin was split in a fractured pattern radiating from a single point in their chest. She shivered at remembering just the sight of those bodies. The pain they must have felt was because of her, or so the Free City League believed. They all but forced her to resign. She obliged willingly enough, Videl would not risk putting others life at risk. She was their protector not their executioner.

It was not midday yet, time slipped by at a snail's rate. Reporters laid siege to her father's mansion, and worst of all she wanted to be alone. Well that was impossible with her friend Erasa at the door. Erasa high pitched voice seeped through the door into Videl's ears as if it had its own consciousness. Videl let out a sigh and opened the door. If she was not going away, she may as well come in; she may decide to be quiet.

As soon as she opened the door, she was embraced by her friend her blonde hair cut short. Every defense that Videl put up to avoid showing weakness in front of people failed. She cried openly and fell into the hug. She could not rationalize why her tears fell, she could only cry. The truth is humans are creatures who thrive on passions and Videl had just given her up willingly without so much as a fight.

"I'm sorry." Erasa said now openly crying at the sight of her friend breaking down.

"It's stupid Erasa, I should be able to protect them, but I am not strong enough... or I am not smart enough. They are dying because of me. I had to but..." Videl tirade was almost unintelligible between sobs.

"I know it, I am here for you and so are your father and the mayor as well. They are in your father's office waiting for you to compose yourself." Erasa toned soften. She did her best to sound like her mother. Her goal was to console Videl.

Erasa pulled out of the hug finally and gently shut the door behind her, to keep out unwanted ears; she then walked Videl over to the bed and sat her down on it. Videl had managed to stop crying by this point and tried to show confidence, but she could not- not today, maybe tomorrow she would be ready to be who she was again.

But wait, Videl could not be that person again; she gave up a part of her that made her who she was. What would take its place? "They still look to me Erasa, even after I renounced my title, even after I explained that I was killing them, they still think I am their hero, but I am just one girl and I can't protect them. No matter how much I want to. "

"They know who you are Vi, and they know you are a hero no matter what you are doing." Erasa again out of her element trying to summon up all the wisdom that she had to console Videl. "And besides I know who you are. You are Videl Satan, and you are my friend." She however, found those words easily.

"I suppose that will do for now." Videl said whipping her eyes . "Thank you. Who would have thought, we would reverse rolls after all these years of me helping you while you cry."

"Well it was bound to happen sometime. After all, you are no experts on guys, but you helped me anyway. Just like I am no expert on whatever this would be classified as, maybe kickass police girl tragedy." Videl chuckled. "I'll have to think a better title later, but I will do my best to help you, in this Crime fighter screw job... no that doesn't work either. I really should work on being more clever."

"Probably." Videl said smiling wiping her eyes, pushed herself up off the bed. "Alrighty let's go see what your father wants of me." She smiled for the sake of her friend, and the tears stayed at bay. She knew the despair was still there but maybe just for a little while she could fight and keep it from consuming her.

–-

"Ah so cool!" Goten screamed as he pressed his face up to the glass of the Penguin exhibit. His smile plastered on his face. "What is that called Gohan." He pointing at a large group of Penguins huddled together. They were distinctively different insofar as they were the biggest in the tank. Gohan, of course, knew the answer.

"Emperor Penguins, Aptenodytes forster" Gohan has long since memorized the animals that he would see in Zoos simply because it was break from the mundane study of mathematics. Not that he resented his education. He cherished it knowledge was something he had worked for. Hours of studying to achieve a level of knowing that is on par with his fighting abilities is something not many warriors could claim. _ Not that I fight anymore, but I still train..._. He was shaken from his thoughts by Goten trying to pronounce the species name.

"There is no way I can say that." Goten said, chipper then turned back to the zoo display. "They are so cool... do you see how they slide on their bellies I want to do that too." Gohan chuckled as Goten immediately jump and tried to slide only to go nowhere. Gohan was almost amazed how carefree Goten seemed to be, he just did not let anything affect him. I guess being a super powered kid had that advantage to it, but even so Trunks had an innate seriousness about himself.

_It must be in the genes, Dad was always so carefree while Vegeta is Vegeta, _Goten grabbed his hand and led him through the room over to a bird cage were an abundance of tropical birds say all brightly colored easily attracting the little saiyan's attention.

"Wow." Goten said, amazed before he shot out of the bird exhibit and out into the main atrium of the Zoo. Gohan quickly followed, squeezing past a couple exiting at the same time. Goten pulled out the map from his pocket. "Okay let's see..." Goten said, studying the map closely. "We are going to see the..." Goten extended the thought giving him time to properly make sense of the map. "To see the TIGERS!" Goten screamed, then darted down the pathway that led to the big cats.

"Hey! Wait up." Gohan said as he chased after the seven year old, who was much more adept at scurrying through waves of traffic than Gohan was. He eventually caught up to the excited saiyan and forced him into a quick walk. The two made their way to the viewing area where they could see the tigers stalking back in forth in their enclosure.

"Gohan... You could take that tiger right. I mean you are really strong." Goten exclaimed, waving his arms about pointing rapidly at the tiger. Gohan was about to respond when he a voice from behind them interrupted him.

"Please, that tiger would rip him to shreds. I mean you're a wimp, look at how scrawny you are, you would not last two seconds." Gohan peered behind him and saw that the person speaking was blond haired boy wearing a black tank top and jeans. He was well muscled beside him stood a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes to match. Her face reddens as if embarrassed by her guy's actions.

"I certainly would watch your words when insulting strangers." Gohan said his anger reacted before his mind could process how to respond. Gohan tried to act reserved in public and give off an air of weakness, but sometimes his heritage gets the best of him, or so he used it as an excuse. _Well, what do I say now, I really can't let this turn into a fight._

"Well looks like you have a mouth on you boy. I guess it can't be helped you can't look weak in front of your son... little brother?" The blond man said emphasizing the last bit of his statement into a question.

"Little brother, and yeah, you know how these things are trying to be a role model and everything." Gohan said, giving a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck trying to give off an air of cowardice.

"Well getting your face smashed in isn't really being a good role model now is It." the blond boy took a step forward towards Gohan.

_Well I guess acting weak is only goading him on, I guess having that girl around him causing him to act this way. I read about that once._ Gohan resisted dropping into a stance. He glanced back at Goten making sure he was not doing anything stupid, but he just stood there with a big smile on his face. I could just walk away, right. Gohan grabbed Goten and led him back into the crowd hoping the blonde dude would not follow.

He did not follow maybe the girl held him back either way he was grateful. That was a situation Gohan should have been able to avoid. _That was close, I need to be prepared for those situations. _Gohan picked Goten up and slung him on his shoulder.

"To the monkeys" Goten screamed, Gohan with Goten sitting on shoulders made a sharp left and walked hopefully to enjoy the rest of their day in peace.

–-

"Unfortunately Videl, that is well within their rights. This council seems to me more like an oligarchy, these days than an elected council." Mayor Salero said in a defeated tone. The topic of this meeting was Videl replacement. Apparently a task force had been assigned to bring in the murderer. That much was fine with Videl what bothered her was the amount of people that made up the task force.

"But 200 people, all armed that seems a bit excessive for one man." Videl said she was sitting across from the Mayor beside her father. The police force of Satan City was just 1200 men strong, and its military was just 10,000 men strong. 200 men seemed excessive for one guy. _Though I have not even so much as seen the guy, they have to be able to do a better job than I can._

"It is. It is a violation of the rights of the free city, but unfortunately we signed off on the Constitution that allows them to set up a military presence, during a crisis, up to two percent of the actual strength of the city. It is unfortunate, but my hands are tied. Yours however," The mayor paused to stand up he strode to the window. "Videl I know what you announced you were done fighting crime, but I must ask you to take up arms again, bring this man to justice for the sake of the city."

Videl look at him curiously. _ He does not care about the people. If he did, he would be begging me to stay off the streets of the city. I can't._ "I am sorry I drew this bastard here. My actions were brash and people died because of it, I cannot help you."

"I must insist" The mayor said turning looking directly at Videl. She was fighting tears back. Images flooded her mind of the victims' bodies, mutilated in such a bizarre way it horrified her. The rips in the skin so unnatural, the caved-in chests still horrified her.

_Do not cry in front of this man_. "I will think about it, but I will not endanger the lives of these people" Videl left the room on that note. _I don't give a damn about your prestige Salero. I won't be the cause of any more deaths because I insist on being a hero. I am done with my childish action the task force will be able to do a much better job than I could ever hope to do._

Videl walked into her room, she shut the door gently. She resisted crying as she got on her computer and began registering for classes. The first day of school was just over started in just over a week.

_**Videl**_! A voice echoed in her head Videl, surprised, jumped out of her chair and scanned the room. Nothing was there. She looks outside her door only to be greeted by an empty hallway. She lay down on her bed. _That voice felt real, I can still hear it. _Though the voice stopped the echo was still her mind. _I should get some sleep._

* * *

End note

This chapter was written on a whim yet it somehow manages to foreshadow every major plot point in this story. Good luck guessing them all. One may have to do with penguins. That would be fun to write about Goten's amazing adventure to slide with penguins. I can see it now. That would be amazing. I will say this, that it will be a story that I feel stays true to Dragon Ball Z but actually develops characters outside of fights.

I am excited with what I have planed for the final part and the buildup to it. It is going to be great. So stick around and I will continue to pump out chapters I am aiming for four chapters a month, but we will see if I can stay ahead of the story. I am currently on chapter five now.

So I am curious, the story as of now will be five parts, can someone along with their review attempt to guess what all five parts will be about based on the information given. Did I mention you should review, even a bad one ripping apart the story, as long as why the first chapter sucks is made into a sound argument. I am doing this for fun and hopefully to provide an interesting read to the readers so enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You are going to high school..." Chi-Chi said "Now Gohan before you protest I think it will be good for your social development spend some time in the city with people rather than in the mountains with a dragon." Chi-Chi stated trying to sound as practical as possible to appeal to Gohan. This was the forth time that Chi-Chi attempted to convince Gohan to go to high school and he declined every time. _Who could blame __him,__ he knows more than I could ever hope to know. School would be useless in furthering his education, but he needed it._

Gohan was standing in the door way wearing his purple training gi with a red belt and wristbands. Gohan paused "Are you sure mom I mean we talked about this. I don't think I would do well in high school." _ Especially if there are more people like that blonde guy from the other day._

"Gohan I am your mother. I have made up my mind you will go to high school and learn how normal teenagers act." Chi-Chi said using a tone that Gohan knew well, back when dad was alive but she seemed to have calmed down when Goku died. He almost forgot how fierce his mother could actually be.

"Alright when do I start." _Best not to fight this anymore; it was an __inevitability,__ she was becoming more __persistent__ every year, and this was my last chance after all. Besides it __will give me an excuse to go into the city, and figure out what is going on with Videl__._

Chi-Chi perked up at the admission. " Well let's see in under two days registration as already ended so we will need to go meet with a councilor in person. That's not a big deal is it."

"No. Not at all I can get acclimated to the layout of the school, and look for a good place to land near the school as not to disturb anyone." Gohan smiled doing his best to optimistic about this but Gohan knew this would only lead to trouble. _ Why can't __I __wrap my head around this idea. I just assume that it will end up bad without any prior experience. Damn I sound like an old man._

"This will be wonderful for you Gohan you will see." His mother said slipping her shoes on, and pulling her black hair up into a traditional bun.

"We're leaving now!" Gohan said astonished. Chi-Chi nonchalantly picked up her purse, a smirk forming on her face. _ Oh God she was never going to give me a choice in the matter was she. _

"I tried to give you a choice before, but you always declined so this time I made the decision for you. Now go get dressed and call Nimbus so we can be on our way."

"But wait where is Goten?" Gohan interrupted.

"He is already outside waiting on us. Promised him a lunch after the meeting so we should be leaving soon so go get dressed, no more stalling." Chi-Chi said walking out the door.

"But..." Gohan stopped his self trying to rationalize what was going on. _She is forcing you to do something that you do not want to. She is making you experience something new Gohan. Come on you cannot always be scared to change. _Gohan smiled " I guess I can live secluded forever can I."

Chi-Chi left the room already leaving Gohan to his inner monologue with himself. The nerves were still with him but he was trying to suppress the felling with reassurance that what he was doing was beneficial to him in the long run.

* * *

Videl improved her acting in days following her reassignment. She still felt empty as if a part of her was ripped away, but she kept it hidden. She let if fester away like a wound just waiting to heal in hopes that one day it would just disappear all together. She knew in heart that it wouldn't

She still hoped that once this bastard was caught she could return to her duties, but she knew that was an impossibility. Videl knew that if she returned to her duties more psychopaths would arrive to the city killing more of the people, she tried to save, in even more of a sadistic manner.

Videl sighed as she walked towards school, she was asked to be an ambassador to show a knew kid around the school today. She gladly accepted, it helped her keep her mind off of her failures. She started walking only five minutes ago and was already lost in her thoughts.

_I wonder if the mayor wasn't just bolstering about prestige maybe I am needed, or at least I would be preferable to those goons. I know the people in this city I can protect the right. _The voice of doubt returned to her head. _Can you protect them? You have done such a great job up to this point, remember the gashes. _Videl shuddered. _Imagine the pain you put them through because of your selfish desire to be a hero. You are not a hero, Videl in fact, you are responsible for the deaths of ten people. _

Videl tried to shake the thoughts from her mind bout they were ingrained within her. Working to fill the spot of her that was a great hero with a pathetic little girl. A girl who failed the people she tried to protect so much. Because of Videl, ten people lay dead, or at least that is was the free council believed.

"I need to calm down" Videl said aloud trying to recover from her mild panic attack. She was lucky that very few people around her see her weakness. She sighed and continued to walk her breathing was slightly labored and she was forced to walk at a slower pace. She was sweating slightly from the episode but it was not bad enough were she had to worry.

She walked for nearly fifteen minutes trying to keep her mind on anything else than her failures. She was just a crosswalk away from the school. Soon she would have a task to keep her mind off the grief that is something that she desperately needed. Then it hit her.

_I could investigate in secret. I could figure out who this guy is and not put anyone else at risk. I can still be that hero. I can still save people. _Videl was not the best investigator; her expertise was in smashing peoples faces in, but she could give it a shot. She smiled. "I cannot change who I am but for now I can change my methods."

* * *

Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten sat in a large office. Listening to Guidance Councilor Savoy explain Gohan's coursework, and what would be expected of him. Gohan was shocked how lenient they were he could have ten absents throughout the year. _Mom would never let me miss a single day much less ten. Highschool should be simple, I don't know what I was worried about. _The door opened.

"Sorry I am a bit late" Videl walked in wearing a blue shirt with a yellow tank top underneath it. She wore a pair of black yoga pants. Her hair was tied in black pig tails.

"It's fine Videl, giving the circumstances surrounding this week I can certainly understand your tardiness." Videl faced redden at the Guidance councilor words noticing this he quickly cleared his throat. " I mean no offense of course."

Videl shook her head "It is fine" She looked at Goten and smile she walked over to him and knelt. " Am I going to show you to your classes, little man?"

"Hey, I am Goten... and" Goten said pausing pointing at Gohan. "I think you are talking about my brother. I can see how you would mistake me for him." Goten leaned in close and whisper. " but he is actually way taller."

"Cute." Videl chuckled standing up turning her attention towards Gohan. "Alright so you are Gohan, I assume." He nodded rubbing the back of his neck grinning. "Well I am already late so we should get going."

Gohan nodded bidding goodbye to the group and followed closely behind Gohan.

"I think she likes me" Goten said with a big toothy grin once the door closed. This earned a laugh from the two adults in the room.

* * *

Gohan and Videl passed a large room with tables spread across Gohan assumed that was the lunch room, but Videl did not announce it._ So this is Videl Satan. __She seems a bit less confident then she should be but then again. I have to help her for the sake of this city. I wonder if I can figure out anything about these murders._

"So can I see your schedule." Videl asked Gohan he handed over. They remained silent for around a minute as they made their way down the hallway.

"You can talk to you know you don't have to be so quiet." Videl said looking down at his schedule still

"Didn't I see you on Television the other day." Videl's face immediately turned read and she lowered her head. _I did not expect that reaction I guess it was hard on her. _" I 'm sorry."

"It is fine, but I rather not bring that up." Videl said still not looking at him. _I solved my problem why does that still bother me I have no reason to be weak. Come on be strong Videl. _"I really meant talk about yourself. If you wanna know more about me, go read a newspaper."

"Yeah, sorry." Gohan said quickly._ Well that__'s__ a sore spot, I am sorry Videl, I am not the __idle__ fan you think I am. I will see __you__ restored to keeping the city safe I promise__. _Videl sighed and continuing walking.

"So what is your first class? Calculus huh well you are better in math than I am" Videl said lowering Gohan schedule and taking a left down a hallway. She finally came to a stop in front of room 110. " This is it."

"Wow" Gohan said a bit under his breath. Videl glanced at him. "You know this is the first classroom that I have seen in person before." Gohan said with a chuckle. Videl started laughing at Gohan, who's face turned red. She saw this and tried to stifle her laughter

" I am sorry Gohan, I didn't mean to laugh I thought you were joking." She paused waiting for Gohan to respond.

"It's fine I have been home schooled for all of my life growing up in the mountains it was just easier that way" _That was only a slight lie and now she knows something about you. See Gohan you are making friends. _

"Ha that is cool in a way. Um what was it like growing up in the middle of nowhere, only having to look out for your family." Videl flushed she was not pleased with how that line of questioning went. _Damn. __I __should __try not to __sound helpless around others._

Gohan seemed oblivious to Videl self inflicted embarrassment. "Yeah it is nice except when you want some fresh fruit. My mom had to take to gardening." Gohan said laughing. Videl gave a weak chuckle then looked down at the schedule again and noticed a familiar class.

"Ah you have a class with me and some of my friends." Videl said looking up at Gohan. " It is Bronze age history. Should be somewhat fun." Videl said as she pointed to a room. "and there it is and no need to go into the room they all look the same."

"Yeah I guess they would be uniform" Gohan said looking at Videl smiling. The continued walking towards the class. She reached in her pocket and drew out her phone and read a text message she quickly typed something back and slid the phone back in her pocket

"So three more classes to go" Videl said she was distracted now. "But I need to go to somewhere important. So uh... could you do the rest of the tour by yourself. I 'm sorry I kinda suck at this."

"Uh. Sure I already memorized the map this is mainly to appease my mom, and you made for a pretty good tour. I have a quick question before you go, did you really give up working with the police fore. I found you really made a difference." _I know they say otherwise, but I know the __statistics.__ Unlike your father, __you are more than just a figure to look up too, __you are a hero Videl. _

"No I gave that up I wasn't helping as much as I thought, but thank you." _Damn him, he is so sincere I almost believe him, but what does a person who lives past East City know about this city. _"So will you be moving to the city while you are in school.

"Uh" _I never thought that would be issue. _"Yeah I am." _ A lie but a necessary one. _Gohan dodged a bullet there, it is was over 1,200 miles to the East City, and another 200 to the mountains; a distance that far would be impossible make on every day basis. _Unless you could fly at supersonic speeds than it_ was _a piece of cake_ .

"Ah well I got to go I am sorry, I could not show you around something came up." Videl apologized before walking down another hallway back towards the entrance of the school.

"Its fine, I will see you around." Gohan said waving Videl glanced back and return the waved. _I made a friend but I need her to protect this city. I s__uppose I should explore a bit__. _

* * *

Gohan definition of exploring meant following Videl to see what she was up too. _How can I justify this. This is __deceitful,__ but __it is the__ best way to find out more about why she quit. I could also pay a visit to the council heads office later. _That thought made Gohan pause._ I'm thinking about breaking and entering. Damn __I have __been in this city for two hours and it has already corrupted me, guess Mom was right._

The truth was more than that Gohan felt that he failed the planet when he allowed his father to die. A part of him hated himself for that, that same part of him made sure that the world had heroes. To him having someone to look up to is more important than having someone who could actually save them. Inspiration, Gohan found, brought out the best in humanity and caused them to achieve feats that many cynical people thought were impossible. Thus, Gohan resolved to see that Videl continues her work with the police force. He just had to find out why she was forced to resign in the first place.

He hopped from roof to roof, following Videl's power level; she was walking with two other people and headed towards the mayor's office it appeared. _That at least makes sense. I guess? _Just then she turned away from the mayors office. _Can she read power levels, no even if she could sense me it would not be at this__ low of a__ level, she cant be that good. _

She was walking towards the city's banking district. Gohan relaxed a bit when her movements remained constant. The banking district was only two blocks away from the mayor's office which was just a stones throw away from the school. "I guess something important is going on down their I wish I could get closer."

After a short while Videl stopped at what appeared to be the beginning of an alleyway. Gohan peered down a smile broke across his face. _Yellow police tape that means this is a crime __scene,__ good maybe she never resigned, maybe it was just a poly. _ Gohan felt reassured.

Gohan noticed a figure standing on a roof just a short ways from him. The shadow did not notice Gohan; it was staring down at Videl. What ever this shadowy figure was it was menacing. Gohan took a step closer, and that got the entity's attention. It looked up at Gohan smiled, and hopped towards the roof Gohan was on. Gohan eyes widen he sensed the thing's power level, it was much stronger than 99 percent of the earth. It appears this creatures can control it's Ki. It landed and it appeared that the fight was on.

* * *

"Chief I am done with this why did you bring me here." Videl asked though she knew the answer this monster wanted Videl and would keep killing until it got her. This time the victim was a 26 year old man who just got out of college. Her heart sank, this was why she resigned so this would stop; but it continued. _Dammit the task force they were supposed to put a stop to this. __W__here are they__!__ I guess they were wrong. They thought stopping this guy was taking away his challenge but in reality __he knows I cannot stay away__. He just wants to torture me._

Videl knew that thought was just as immature, but that is all she could think about. Videl needed to stop this guy and she had to stop this guy. Who else could. It would be nice if she knew how he was killing these people. No investigator seemed to know how the killings occurred. If she knew that it could shine much needed light on this case.

She walked up to the body the same characteristic marks on it. A concave chest with large gashes radiating from the skin almost like the force of whatever caused the chest to cave in was fracturing the skin as well. Unfortunately an impact like that would make death instantaneously. The victims could be alive upwards to ten minutes after the first wounds was made. None of this made any sense to Videl.

A shadow passed over her head she looked up and noticed it was a person. Without thinking she screamed a command. " Shit, there he is get him."

* * *

End Note

Sorry this was a bit late, but Easter combined with my last two weeks of school is kinda breaking my brain; so as just compensation I will upload chapter 3 as soon as I get done proof reading, and editing it. Things are picking up a bit in this chapter leading into the next chapter where we get our first real fight. So uploading this close together will make sense plus it will force me to write more which is always a good thing, I am real interested to figure out how I am going to end part 1.

Also I have some concerns about saiyaman's costume as of now it is the same, but giving the role that he plays in this story it may make sense to change it. I have not decided yet let me know


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan sat in a stance, waiting for the figure to make a move. The figure as far as Gohan could tell was clearly a man, but did not get down in a stance. _Well he is confident, that he can kill me. That probably won't be happening. _Gohan almost chuckled at this guy's arrogance.

"A little birdie came to my nest looking for what... justice, or perhaps you're here just on pure random chance." The man sneered and stepped towards Gohan. His eyes were charcoal, his hair was long and wiry it looked as if he spent a great part of his life poorly nourished. He was wearing a worn vest patched where it once had been torn. He looked older than Gohan; his face had numerous scars, making his appearance grotesques. This seemed to be the murderer. "Well little birdie I am sorry because you are going to die today."

"Confident are we." Gohan felt the thrill of a fight rising with him his blood was boiling. He let his power flare his aura started seeping out from his body. He stepped forward towards the man. "So may I know your name?"

"You are not the first, not to fear me, do you not realize that the sky is my domain. You are in more danger than that poor sap down below. He was too scared to even scream; however you, are too dumb to realize the danger that you are in." The man lunged towards Gohan.

_He is faster than expected. _Despite his concern Gohan easily sidestepped the blow and swept the man's leg out from under him. The killer quickly hopped to his feet a shocked expression on his face, he bounced away from Gohan.

"What are you?" The man exclaimed. "No man should be able to do that I am the strongest on the planet."

"Actually you are nowhere close I promise." Gohan was excited to fight again, his body longed for this, his mind craved it and here he was fighting. He loved it. His combatant was frustrated. In a burst of anger the monster fired a Ki blast towards the ground and hopped off into the distance.

Gohan prepared to pursue when he felt Videl power level along with twenty other people. _Dammit I can't pursue I got to get off of the roof and out of sight. _Gohan hopped off the roof and slid into an adjacent alleyway.

* * *

Videl was first on to the roof only to find nothing but a smoking crater caused by what appeared to be a small explosive device. The blast was fresh, so at least Videl was confident that she did see the murderer. She sighed in frustration she would have to invest in a jet copter. _Apparently this guy enjoyed the roofs so I will have to quickly have access to the roofs to catch this bastard. _"Miss Videl"

A figured appeared from the doorway, dressed in a nice suit, his hair was dark and not combed. It was a contrast from his otherwise, his neat appearance. He also wore a pair of brown hiking boots. This was another contrast from the incredibly nice suit he wore. "You were told not to interfere with this investigation, and I was told to detain you if you proceeded to ignore that order."

Videl's anger almost exploded. "Task Master Bilham, I was not interfering I was only reading a message addressed to me. If you insist on arresting me please get over with I have had enough of being talked down to." _He got here fast. I guess he was already on his way I just beat him here._

"That is evidence, and you tainted it." Bilham said bluntly getting frustrated by the girl back sass.

"Don't be stupid there will be no fingerprints besides the ones I just put on there, I quit remember so you can have your damn investigation." Videl said as she stormed off the roof top not given any time for Bilham to respond.

* * *

Gohan sat on the rooftop of the school. _That man was dark, he just wanted to kill anyone he saw, yet he does have restraint. The more important question how is he so strong. _As far as Gohan knew only his friends could control Ki, yet that man was clearly using it. _I may have to become that hero again, I think Videl is out of her league with a guy like that and her dying would do not good for this city._

Gohan sighed and looked at his watch. He perked up a bit. "Lunch Time." Gohan said as he walked back into the school from the roof access.

He found Goten, and Chi-Chi waits in the office for him. "Gohan where were you." Chi-Chi is obviously restraining her anger.

"Exploring, and taking in my surroundings." He looked towards the councilor. "Videl had to duck out early. She did a good job though."

The Councilor nodded. They apparently finished their meeting an hour ago. Goten stood up and exclaimed "Let's go get Lunch!"

* * *

Videl sat at a table with Erasa. She found them shortly after leaving the murder scene. They sat in a cafe. Erasa was engaged in a conversation with a waitress, she knew, about the classes that they had together. Videl sat in quiet.

_How was he able to move so quickly that building was too far to jump across and what about that blast mark. There was no powder what kind of explosive was that. Maybe I should read up more about types of explosives. I also got to let the chief know not to call me in anymore. I can't have him losing his job._

"Videl! Didn't you meet a new kid this morning showed him around an all, what was he like?" Erasa asked. Videl was certain that she was trying to get her mind off what had just happened.

_I guess that is for the best. The task force is capable. _"His name is Gohan. He has been home schooled since birth."

Erasa mocked a yawn. "Come on Videl I want details that are important. What did he look like?" Videl sighed.

"Well he was tall, a bit skinny. He had dark hair it's spiked, yet it looks oddly natural. He dresses really odd, I mean red dress pants are not in fashion, is that enough." Videl said hoping that she was done talking about that.

"I guess that will suffice for now. He sounds like he has a certain charm to him." Videl sighed at that. Erasa gave a silly grin. "Now tell me about how boring he is."

"Well he is insanely smart, but incredibly sheltered. He seemed to enjoy being a smart ass, and has an adorable little brother. I mean I was only talking to him for about twenty minutes not nearly long enough to get a feel of who he really was." _Except he wants me to be a hero and even says I was doing good work even after he saw the press conference. Why?_ "He is taking Bronze Age History with us so you will get to meet him at least."

"I intend to. Come on Videl let's go get a coffee. I got some planning to do." Erasa gave a sly smile. Videl sighed, but could not help but return the smile

_Already fawning over a guy you have not met. I will never understand how you do that Erasa, but thank you for keeping my mind off things._

* * *

"That was great!" Goten screamed only to receive a glare from both Gohan, and Chi-Chi. They were eating in a restaurant that specialized food from North City. The environment shaped the cuisine; it was filled with hearty dishes, thick stews among those. Gohan smiled, this was perfect snack for a half Saiyan. Gohan was going to enjoy coming to this place.

"Mom we are going need be careful people think I live in the city. I cannot be caught flying half the continent just to go to school. It would not be good if my classmates figured out I could fly in the first place." Gohan looked concerned but Chi-Chi smiled.

"Bulma and I already talked about that. We have procured you a place in Satan City in a modest apartment building just across from the school. You will be moving in soon, and before you ask Bulma is not paying for it, she is the owner, and she is lending that room to us."

Gohan let some of his worry slip away, but the killer, Gohan was going to have to fight him. That was inevitable now. "Maybe Bulma could make me a superhero outfit. There is evil in this city. I don't think the police will be able to handle it." Chi-Chi almost laughed, but then noticed the serious expression ingrained in his face.

"I guess that would be for the best. But Gohan be careful. I don't won't you being seen using your abilities. That would be bad for any number of reasons." Gohan nodded. "On a more serious note, I am not getting younger, and Gohan you haven't so much as talked to a girl in five years. I... would like to find a good girl, maybe like that Videl Satan."

Goten interrupted. "Umm Mom, Videl likes me." This earned a laugh from the other two, but then Gohan finally responded

"Videl well... Mom I don't even know her." Gohan stammered and his faces redden.

"Everyone is a stranger at first Gohan take the initiative the only down side she has is having an idiot for a father, but you cannot choose your family." Chi-Chi smiled she was adamant about this.

"I will try" Gohan said not wanting to continue this conversation at all. His thoughts drifted back to that man today. _He wasn't an android I felt his power. He did not have significant martial arts training so how is it he can control his Ki. Well I guess it is my job to figure that part out. _"Well let's finish up and shoot over to my apartment."

* * *

The apartment was nice, it was a loft style with a bathroom in the back corner opposite from the door it was not furnished but that was taken care of his mother said. "This place is actually nice. I had my doubts." Chi-Chi said

"Well I guess it will work I will at least have plenty of room to walk around it. So I guess I will be staying here for the foreseeable future, huh." _ Staying in the city is perfect. I will find this guy._

"Gohan" Goten joined the conversation pitifully. "We won't be sharing a room no more." He was rubbing the tears away from his eyes.

"Of course we will squirt I will be coming home a lot, and you can visit; we will have a sleep over." _Well not until I find that guy and bring him to justice. _

"You mean it." Goten, said smiling just as cheerful as he usually was. Gohan nodded, and Goten proceeded to do a cartwheel.

"So are we ready to go to Bulma's now. I gotta get my superhero costume." Gohan smiled. _Am I actually excited about that?_ Chi-Chi sighed, but nodded. Gohan gave the room one more look, then ducked out of the apartment. _This chapter in my life may not be so bad. _

* * *

Videl, and Erasa met Sharpener at the mall their intent was to do some back to school shopping. A ritual that spawned from Erasa's excessive need for new clothes. Videl always hated most shopping, but tolerated it for her friend.

_**Videl! **_Videl froze in place she looked at her two friends. "Did you call my name?" _Of course they didn't their voices is nowhere near that deep? _That voice was still in her head. It stayed there only ever saying her name. Erasa and Sharpener both responding with a no, but Videl was tuning them out. Videl heard this voice a few times now, but the echo remained in her head.

"Sorry guys I thought someone said my name. I guess I'm just hearing things." _A lie, but best not tell them I am crazy yet. _She sighed the voice she heard was deep and seemed through echo in her head. It was a male's voice and the tone sounded desperate. She shivered and tried to shake the voice from her head but it remained. It was not really there, she just heard her name repeated over and over in that same eerie tone.

"Videl, I know you're never too excited about back to school shopping, but can you at least try to look interested." Erasa said, waving her hand in front Videl trying to get her to pay attention. Videl looked at here watch it was well past one now. She was not into shopping today, so she made the decision to head home and do some research on that killer.

"I gotta duck out early today guys. I am sorry for breaking tradition. I was close to catching that killer today. I gotta go do some research." Videl did not wait for a response as she shot off down the street back towards Satan mansion. She was running the voice remained with her an illusion of what she heard, but she struggled to get it out of her head.

* * *

Gohan left Bulma and his mother to design his costume, and he turned his attention to locating Vegeta. _I need to fight. _The rush of battle was still stirring within him. Gohan managed to contain it during lunch, but now he had to let it loose. He smirked as he found Vegeta in the gravity room training as he usually did. _I wonder if he is stronger than me, yet._ Gohan entered the Gravity room.

"What do you want brat" Vegeta snorted visibly annoyed

"To fight" Gohan flared his aura it engulfed its bluish tint revealed the Gravity room. Vegeta smiled.

"Finally! I was wondering if you forget who you were. You a warrior, not a scholar." Vegeta said sealing the gravity room.

"I think I can be both, I mean I am the strongest in the Universe." Gohan was taunting Vegeta.

"You still think that boy, you will find I have long since surpassed you. While you were busy studying those books of yours. I was training." Vegeta said as he flared his Ki and charged Gohan. The fight was on.

Gohan phased behind Vegeta and aimed his own punch at the back of Vegeta's neck. Vegeta tumbled out of the way and sprung to his feet. "Well you are still plenty fast, maybe you have trained some." Vegeta said as he sank back into his stance

"Heh, I suppose you are not impressed though." Sarcasm leaked from Gohan's mouth. "Well then let's quit the chatter and begin this spar in earnest, shall we."

Gohan charged going on the offense for this exchange. He closed in on Vegeta quickly and feigned a punch to the face only to go for a leg sweep. He caught Vegeta taking his legs out from under him. Gohan moved to capitalize, but Vegeta recovered quickly. Gohan was caught overextended, there was no way he was dogging the next blow. Gohan braced for the impact. The strike landed true right into Gohan's ribs. He resisted gasping in pain and instead he flipped out of the way, sinking into his stance he let his aura run wild.

Vegeta closed the distance and resumed the offensive. For a moment Gohan thought he may get overwhelmed from Vegeta's brutal offensive. But through the punches and kicks. Gohan found his opening he blocked one of Vegeta's punches and aimed a kick that connected to the Saiyan ribs sending him flying across the room.

Gohan wasted no time rushing to Vegeta, the two collided, and the first real exchange began. Gohan, and Vegeta were exchanging blows faster than the eye could see, aura's flared encompassing the room. Neither had the perfect defense, they were just throwing blows at each other. Tactics were out the window this was a brawl.

In an instant Gohan and Vegeta broke free of each other and shot to the other side of the room. It would appear that they are evenly matched. Both were breathing heavily and both had bruises from blows landed. _This is what I was meant to do, I am a warrior; this excitement is life. Why do I resent this ability so much?_

"Boy, show the power that beat cell. Ascend." Vegeta demanded. Gohan nodded, he was too caught up in the thrill of battle to protest. His power itched at him to be released. He could feel it inside of him.

Without a word Gohan shot up to Super Saiyan with no effort at all. His aura turned bright gold, as well did his hair. His eyes changed from charcoal to teal. This power he had neglected it for so long he let his Ki flare shooting up to his maximum capacity of his first form. Then he steadied himself. The room began to shake his aura engulfed him lighting began shooting around his body. He let out a scream as his energy surged within him. This power was intoxicating. The room continued to shake, but only for a moment more.

There he was the beast that defeated Cell, the true hero of Earth, Son Gohan. He ascended his hair spiked more his face had a fierce expression on it. _This is awesome I forgot this side of myself for too long. I have neglected my duties as the protector of this planet. I am a hero._

"You are strong boy. Stronger than when you fought Cell that much is clear. However, you are not the only one to reach the next level. I have as well." Vegeta said powering up to Super Saiyan stage. He raised his power level even higher.

_He is wasting energy in his transformation. I guess he didn't figure this out too long ago. _ Gohan finished his thought and Vegeta let out a feral scream and a bright flash ensued and there he was an ascended Saiyan.

"This maybe the first time two ascended Saiyans have ever fought" Vegeta said as he charged Gohan.

Gohan met Vegeta head on, the result of the clash sent tremors throughout the room. They continued phasing in and out, their collisions shook the room. Lighting danced around them as they dashed throughout the air. This sight was both beautiful and frightening at the same time. In this room was enough power to wipe out an entire galaxy.

Gohan landed a kick and followed that up with a punch to Vegeta's gut. Vegeta retaliated by grabbing Gohan's arm and slinging him into the wall. Vegeta threw a series of punches all hit. Gohan gasped in pain but phased away from the next series of blows.

Gohan charged back into the fray anger mixing with his thrill. He overpowered Vegeta's defenses and slung him to the ground. Gohan shot up into the sky and came down with a double stomp to Vegeta gut.

Vegeta rebounded and barley dogged a flurry of kicks from Gohan. They met again and clashed throwing everything they had at each other, neither gaining the upper hand. Gohan felt Vegeta getting winded and broke off the engagement and shot towards the roof. Vegeta followed.

Gohan smiled in a moment this would all be over. He phased out just as he reached the roof and appeared behind Vegeta. Before the Prince could have time to react Gohan landed a blow to the back of Vegeta's head that sent him crashing to the ground. The fight was over.

Endnote:

I am made up the map to fit my purposes for a cohesive coalition. It will become apparent as the story progresses. Thank you to all the reviewers, and just viewers it is a great motivation for me to write at the pace I am writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan emerged from the chamber Vegeta followed behind. As they exited they were greeted by Goten, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Krillin, and Picolo. "My baby" Chi-Chi screamed. She rushed over to him and looking at his ripped clothes and wounds. " I am fine Mom, I promise." Gohan turned towards Vegeta. "That was fun we need to make a routine out of that." Vegeta snorted his pride was hurt but he would be fine.

"Guys. That was amazing power" Krillin said in an amazed tone. "I didn't know what was going on so I came to check it out. Not that I would have been able to help you guys, but you know." The once bald monk grew hair over the years since he had given up fighting to raise a family.

"Yeah I have not fought like that in forever." Gohan said smiling. " Feeling that power is addicting. Thank you Vegeta." Gohan nodded to Picolo who stood in the back of the room silent. _Thank you for your concern old friend. _

"That was awesome Gohan." Goten squealed.

"Yeah Dad I could not follow your movements. Its was like the ground was scared of you guys. It was pretty cool." Trunk said, sipping juice from a cup.

Gohan perked up " It is great that you are all here. You can see the unveiling of my new super hero identity. I even thought of a name. It is going to be great. Is it ready Bulma?"

"This is the most technologically advanced place in the world Gohan. All we had to do is pick the fabric out and the colors and it was ready just a few minutes later." Bulma said walking to the counter and picking up an ordinary wristwatch.

"Press the button the suit will materialize around you." Bulma said, tossing him the watch he strapped it onto his wrist eying the watch for a second. It appeared to be a normal digital watch nothing special about it. Gohan gently pressed the button.

A bright flash consumed the room when the light subsided the room. The stunned room soon started to snicker. Gohan was certainly dressed in a new outfit. A black body suit with a green tunic on top. White gloves, belts, and boots. His body suit extended upwards, covering his face in a half mask.. The only one who did not snicker was Goten he looked on in awe at the costume.

"Well what do you think." Gohan said spinning, around looking at himself. "The mask is the perfect, I just need to hide my hair, I'll figure that out no worries." _I may not be the typical hero, but I don't necessarily intend to be._

"How in God's name are you the strongest in the universe." Vegeta looked stunned at the ridiculousness of the outfit that the half Saiyan wore. Vegeta turned and just walked out of the room not saying another word.

"Gohan don't listen to him." Krillen said " He is just being sour you look great totally like a comic book hero" Krillen said he was not wrong, Gohan's outfit did look as ridiculous as some superheroes, but he could make it work. He needed to gain notoriety and to set his plans in motion.

"So I am going to head to Satan City and introduce myself. I will be staying at my loft tonight mom." Gohan pulled the mask down to talk. Chi-Chi smiled.

"My little baby is growing up, and he insists on acting like his father. We will bring you your things tomorrow" Chi-Chi hugged Gohan.

_That is not quite true. _Gohan pulled away and knelt down and ruffled Goten's hair. "Goten I charge you with protecting mom do you accept" Gohan said in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir" Goten said, standing up strait holding his breath, trying to poke out his chest. "I won't let her out of my sight. I'll even enlist Icarus to help me."

"Good I am counting on you. See ya" Gohan said and walked out the exit. Picolo followed.

"You know you look like an idiot kid." Piccolo said, smirking.

"Pretty much, but I am playing the part; there is a guy in Satan City who can use Ki, and I need to find out more about him." _I am the only one who can do this._

"I see. You did not tell the others about this. Why?" Piccolo inquired.

"We cannot have powerful people swarming a city. So I thought this to be the best way besides, I could have a bit of fun." Gohan smiled. _Maybe I can convince Videl to join me. _

"Is that really how human kids have fun. Dress up like a goofball and fight criminals I truly doubt that."

"Probably not, but I am not a human I am hybrid, I am a mixture of human and Saiyan. Besides if he really has control over his Ki he will give the police fits."

"Ah I see here I thought you gave up the protector role to other people. You needed to focus on you studies right." Piccolo his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I wonder Piccolo, what my place truly is. I will not let people die, I cannot abstain because of my fears that I will fail them. No more than I can deny the strength I have swirling within me. I will always have a chance of losing, but I cannot sit back while people are slaughtered in the streets by a force they have no hope against."

"A hero has returned" Piccolo said. His student's smile crept back onto his face.

"Yeah I guess I have. I need to borrow your turban" Gohan said, raising his mask exiting the building with Piccolo by his side

"What, why." Piccolo asked annoyance seeping into his voice. Gohan patted himself on the head. Piccolo smiled. _Damn kid. _Piccolo handed the turban over to Gohan and he slid in over head.

"Thanks Piccolo" He shot off into the sky towards Satan City.

* * *

The voice had not returned Videl was glad for that she sat in at her desk, thumbing through the pictures of the murders. The same patterns with no signs of external damage. So how did he kill his victims. _I cannot figure this out._

Not that matter much. _Even if I figure out how he is killing his victims, I would still have to catch him and I only ever saw his shadow. _This man was ruthless he picked his victims at random and did not discriminate. Rich was just as easy targets as the poor. He went after both women and children. Videl could not stop him.

"I wonder if the task force has any new information on this guy, probably not." _They would not tell anyway. I am the reason this is all happening according to them. _

_I can't believed I ditched Erasa for this, but something draws me to these photos. I need to know why this is happening. _Videl sighed, this case occupied her mind nearly all the time. Particularly because she viewed these murders as her fault and partly because ending this guy would vindicate her she could be the hero again.

Even then could she return to crime fighting. Would that draw more insane criminals in the city. She did not know the answer she only knew that she had to help solve this case in any way that she could.

She sighed, her head falling to her desk.

She picked up her phone and called Erasa. It only rang once before it answered. "Hey Videl did you find the bad guy yet."

"No, It is consuming my thoughts sorry." Videl said

"Yup, but it is understandable really you have always been this way. The severeness of this threat I think only making this obsession even more obvious to see."

"It is not an obsession it is something I have to work through, the guy for whatever reason is using me as a piece in his game. I did not call about that, however." _I really want to force my mind off of this guy. _"Erasa we are going to see a movie."

"Well that seems awesome. What movie." Erasa asked.

"Anything something funny, preferably. I need to get distracted for a while so that is your job."

"Um of course, when do you want to leave."

"Let's go, with an hour from now." Videl smiled as she heard a screech over the phone. An hour would throw Erasa in a panic, and she enjoyed that. "Well I meet you at your house then."

Videl did not wait for a reply she was too proud of herself. She walked and stared out of the window. _Maybe just for one night I can let myself relax and not worry about this shit. Maybe just for one night."_ It was hopeful, but Videl knew that she was hopeless. _Maybe I can stop worrying about being the savior of the city just for one night."_

**_Videl! _**The voice screamed in her head. This time it seemed desperate what did it want of her. She was more and more convinced that it was a real entity that she heard. She almost wished she was going insane. _It sure as hell would make things simpler. _

* * *

Gohan jumped from roof to roof, running across them and falling into flight_. _He felt alive, his wounds throbbed, but that only added to the intensity . The wind rushed passed him something awoken him, he hadn't felt that way in years. _Maybe I'll step up Goten's training . _People looked up, staring at his passing over them, he dropped down to a lower elevation he wanted to be seen. The sun was setting from the twilight of the day the Great Saiyaman will be born.

The city was bustling with commuter traffic that would be heading back to the suburbs to the night. While some of the traffic would be finding their way to their local restaurant. Gohan had no plans to do either his main goal was city hall.

* * *

Videl was walking to Erasa's house which was just a block from her own, her father being the mayor after all stayed in the Mayor's Manor 'Sweetwater Estates'. The manor was nice enough not quite as big as her dad's, but it had a rich history that dated back to its breakaway from the Argos Empire. The Argos Empire was said to be founded by slave, who is credited with being the sole survivor of the Battle of the Scorched Sky.

She sighed, remembering before her father was famous. It was simple then they would be on the road a lot traveling from tournament to tournament, relying on prize money to survive on. It may have been hard back then, but it was simple.

Now everything was stable, but people expected more of her. Most importantly, she expected more of herself. _Is it the city I am worried about, or is my own pride am I just afraid that I will fail. _A shadow flew overhead. She looked up barely catching a glimpse as it moved past her. She turned on her heels a chased after it.

_Its him. That bastard is going to strike. _She gave chase, but he was faster. _Damn, I should have got the jetcopter expedited to me. _He was heading towards the center of the city. Videl was sure of that he was almost out of sight now. _I got to guess where he is headed. City Hall. _She did not think, anymore she rushed towards city hall.

* * *

Gohan landed in the plaza in front of city hall the stage still set up. The streets now empty this was the place that Videl gave her speech just a few days ago. He knew what he had to do. That stage was a symbol of the Free City league the same power that ran Videl off. He had to get their attention.

He hopped onto the stage onlookers began to gather. He smiled, this was aggressive action, but he had to get the attention of Satan City and Videl. He flared his Ki his aura rose from his body. He formed a ball of Ki in his hands and he jumped into the air.

Spinning around, he launched the energy ball into the stage, causing it to buckle as the energy made an initial impact then it exploded. Gohan quickly landed and formed a field of energy that prevented any of the onlookers from being injured by shrapnel. The explosion got its desired effects as guards rushed out. He could hear voices screaming secure the Head. Gohan smiled his plan was working as a familiar Ki was rushing towards him. He kept the field up figured the soldier around the building would not shoot if they thought it was useless. _Of course it was futile._

He predicted correctly as thirty soldiers surrounded him with sixty more forming up around the entrance. _Once I talk to Videl I will storm the building and find out what I need to know. _On que Videl appeared a street away working her way through the clot of civilians that appeared. They were keeping a healthy distance from Gohan however.

As Videl approached she walked right past the soldiers not even paying them attention. She walked right up to the energy barrier. Gohan opened a section of it so she could walk in and she did. There the two stood Gohan and Videl.

"Why, Why did you kill all those people." Videl said controlling her anger quite spectacularly

Gohan did not anticipate being mistaken for the murderer. He was a ragged man who life seems to have left behind. _I guess it makes sense, I__'m__ the only one to ever see him._ "Do I really look like a butcher. Videl Satan. I did not kill any of those people. I would, however, like a word with you." _She doesn't believe me. _ "No one has ever seen the killer do you expect him to reveal himself in such a grandiose way."

"Well no, but you were jumping from buildings. I have only seen one person move like that and that was the recently. I would say it is a good possibility that you are the killer. " Videl stepped closer she seemed fearless. She was a fighter she had to know she was outmatched.

"Miss Satan I am not the killer. I did fight him on the rooftops today. I almost had him, but you and your men interfered and forced me to retreat that is why I must now reveal myself. I would very much like a word with you." Gohan stated as eloquently as possible.

"You expect me to believe that. No one has ever seen him." Videl stopped her advance. Gohan noticed several Armored Vehicles marshaling at the end of the street. This would become a war zone if he did not deal with this situation tactfully.

"I did seem him. Now listen to me he will continue to kill no matter who hunts him, Videl, and you need to be that person. You are the person this city needs a piece of it that helps creates its identity, you are the puzzle piece that ensures stability. You have to do this task."

"I can't people will die." Gohan cut her off.

"People die anyway Videl, it is a part of life, it is our duty that we do our part to minimize these deaths that is why we protect." Gohan voice was fierce he knew he was running out of time.

"You talk as if you did not just attack City Hall."

"Well I got the attention I wanted, and there is more than one way to protect. Videl this man can be caught, he can be killed I know this. You have to be the one who brings him down. You are this city's hero."

"I wish I could, but I cannot even so much as find him." Videl said she had deflated revealing some of her insecurities.

"We will work together." Gohan leaned in a whispered. "Meet me atop of your school in a weeks time we can discuss our course of action then." Without waiting for a response Gohan dissolved his shield and soldiers rushed in pulling Videl to safety. Once she was secured they opened fire, but Gohan was already inside the building. The initial Guards were chasing in after him.

Gohan burst into the Mayor's office; two figures jumped as he entered. Gohan was content one of them was the Head of the Free Cities, the other was the Mayor. He grabbed Del Torras and shot out of the window into the heart of the commercial district.

He threw him down atop the roof. "Mr. Del Torras. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am the Great Saiyaman and before you ask I am not the murderer, I am actually something much worse." He stepped towards Del Torros who stood up and dusted himself pretending to ignore Gohan.

"So what is it you want, money. I hope that is not the case because that would not be very original of you." Del Torras said.

"I want you to give Videl the council's blessing to continue to fight crime in the city, to bring that serial murderer to justice" Gohan said, straitining his stance using his imposing height to try and intimidate the shorter man.

"I suppose that is a bit original, but I cannot, I am terribly sorry." Gohan looked perplexed. The dark haired man continued. "Her failures, or rather the perception of her failures gave us an excuse to test the limits of our power; we can't have her ruining that because she wants to be noble. The city is scared and we take advantage of that. Saiyaman is it." Gohan nodded. "the League is in infancy, we have to test our limits. If the situation worsens we may be able to enact the marshal clause. It is the duty of every political unit to see how much we can get away with, it is the only way to test the power that we have."

"Smart." Gohan was impressed more so by the man's poise than his actual plan. Though taking advantage of a bad situation was always a sound tactic, but Gohan could not let this slide. "You know I can kill you now. I get why you told me all this because I am going to be branded an enemy more than likely and no one would believe me anyway, but I can kill you so why prod me."

" Are you a cattle Saiyaman, no you are a human I do not prod you I only tell you the truth. In part because no one will listen and in part because your actions have helped me greatly tonight. I know you won't kill me either because it would do you no good after all you are not the murderer correct."

_Dammit my attack provided an opportunity to abuse his power. _"Just because I am not the murderer does not mean I cannot kill you. I promise you that I can." Gohan paused. "The world will turn against you. People are not toys to be thrown away when they are broken. Your ambition will be your own undoing I assure to you."

"You think people will stop me, we control almost all the continent, or ambition is unchecked and I assure the people have more issues to worry about than what the League is doing. All they care about is a bit of stability, which we provide.

Gohan was about to snap. He had to remove himself from the situation, but first to scare the guy. Gohan powered up, his aura flared around like flames. The it turned gold this got the desired effect. The man took a step back without another word. Gohan shot off into the night, leaving a stunned man left alone on the rooftop.

* * *

End Note

I altered Saiyaman's outfit a bit not to much. A bit of action in this part. Mainly a lot of story set up. I still enjoyed the way it turned out.


End file.
